Ou estu?
by Elyzabeth Watson
Summary: La grande bataille est terminée, Harry a vaincu mais il ne semble pas heureux. " Je veux le retrouver, je veux retrouver Severus". Qu'il en soit ainsi.    Happy end


Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai écris ce OS pour vous faire patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre, j'ai un peu de mal à trouver des idées ^^"

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Partout où je regarde n'est que désastre et horreur.  
Alliés, ennemis...leur corps s'entassent sur le sol.  
Il faut que je m'oblige à continuer à chercher parmis les cadavres pour voir s'il n'y est pas.

Je ne vois toujours pas son corps. Aurait-il survécu à la Grande Bataille? Aurait-il fuit quand il a vu que l'armée de mangemorts de son maître allait perdre? Est-il gravement blessé, quelque part en attendant que la grande faucheuse ne l'emporte?

Faîtes qu'il soit encore en vie, par pitié.

Plusieurs heures passent mais je continus inlassablement mes recherches désespérés. Si je ne trouve pas son corps, sa veut dire qu'il est peut-être vivant non?

- Harry, rentrons. Il est sûrement mort. En plus, les autres t'attendent, n'oublis pas qu'il y'a une fête en ton honneur pour célébrer la nouvelle paix instaurée.  
- A quoi cela sert-il d'être en paix si je ne suis pas à ses côtés?je rétorque séchement à Ron.  
- Il n'a peut-être pas survécu, essaye Ron.  
- Ou bien, il est peut-être vivant.  
- S'il est en vie, il devra encore devoir être jugé pour ses fautes, rappelle d'un air sombre le rouquin.  
- Quels fautes? Il était espion pour nous, Ron! Alors pour quelles putains de fautes devrait-il être jugé?  
- Il avait la marque! crache Ron avec mépris.  
- Contre son choix. Il ne la voulait pas! je cris alors que le visage de mon sois-disant meilleur ami se ferme.  
- Bien, je pense que je vais rejoindre Hermione et leur dire que tu viendras plus tard.

Ne prenant pas la peine de lui répondre je reprends mes recherches. Je ne m'arrêterais que quand j'aurais trouvé son corps et pas avant.

Je quitte le lieu où s'est passé la guerre finale entre Voldemort et moi pour m'avancer vers la forêt.

A un certain moment je finis par ne plus voir de cadavres. M'arrêtant un instant, j'en profite pour respirer à pleins poumons l'air frais.

Ma blessure à l'épaule me fait souffrir mais je ne veux toujours pas abandonner.

Un gémissement de douleur retentit dans la forêt à quelques mètres de moi, m'arrêtant dans ma marche.  
Sans faire de bruits, je marche vers l'endroit où j'ai crut entendre un gémissement et m'arrête, stupéfait.

- Severus Snape... je murmure alors que des larmes de douleur morales glissent sur mes joues quand je vois l'homme que j'aime en sang devant moi.  
- Potter, murmure-t-il à son tour en n'utilisant pas son ton sec habituel, seriez-vous venu finir le travail?  
- Non...je...non, je bredouille lamentablement en m'avançant vers lui.

Un mètre nous sépare à présent et j'en profite pour voir l'étendu des dégâts.

Son pied forme un angle byzarre et sa chemise en lambeaux montre que son épaule n'est plus qu'un immense bleu. Son visage en sang cache les nombreuses blessures qu'il a surement et ses yeux semblent avoir du mal à rester ouverts.

- Si vous n'êtes pas venu finir le travail alors pourquoi êtes-vous là?  
- Pour vous aidez? dis-je en me mordillant les lèvres, nerveux.  
- Est-ce une question ou une affirmation? Est-ce encore le syndrome du survivant, Mr Potter?  
- Non! je réponds précipitement avant de me reprendre, je veux dire que...  
- Ne prenez pas la peine de vous expliquez. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les Potter n'ont pas besoin de s'expliquez? Vous êtes bien le fils de votre père, crache difficilement Snape.  
- Je ne suis pas mon père! Mon père lui ne rêvait certainement pas de vous la nuit en train de me baiser dans un lit! Mon père ne s'imaginait certainement pas vous en train de me chuchoter que vous m'aimiez! Alors non, je ne suis pas mon père!

Etonné par ma longue tirade qui cachait tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur je regarde, interdit, la réaction du Maître des Potions.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi Potter.  
- Je ne me moque pas de vous.  
- C'est tellement cruel, Harry, sourit-il douloureusement en fermant les yeux.

Pourquoi dit-il que je suis cruel? N'est-ce pas lui qui ne veux pas croire en mes sentiments?

- Me faire croire que tu m'aimes après toutes ces années de haine envers moi... développe-t-il sans me regarder.

Une profonde colère s'empare de moi peu à peu face à cette accusation.

- Si je vous ai haïs, c'était parsque vous avez tout fait pour!  
- Il le fallait! Dès que je t'ai vu j'ai commencer à t'aimer. Mais tes yeux émeraudes me renvoyait sans cesse la promesse que j'ai faîte à ta mère Il fallait que tu me détestes... dit-il en s'essuyant rageusement les yeux, étalant un peu de sang sur son visage.  
- Et maintenant que je t'ai avoué mes sentiments, me diras-tu encore que tu me détestes? je demande d'une petite voix.  
- Tu sais que tu aimes un vieux? Si sa se trouve dans une semaine ou deux tu trouveras quelqu'un de ton âge.  
- Si tu me dis dans les yeux que tu m'aimes alors je ne te laisserais jamais.  
- Je suis un serpentard, le directeur même de cette maison. En d'autres mots, je suis perfide, calculateur et un vrai froussard, récite-t-il d'une voix neutre.  
- Et moi je suis borné, courageux et irréfléchi. Nous sommes complémentaires, tu vois?  
- Comme le dis si bien ton meilleur ami, je ne suis que le batard graisseux.  
- Je lui dirais d'arrêter de dire sa pour le changer par Sexy Snape.  
- Sexy Snape? demande-t-il un sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Ou n'importe quoi d'autre! Je veux juste que l'on soit ensemble... si tu veux?  
- C'est trop tard, Harry... Trop tard.

Je te regarde ne sachant pas vraiment ce que tu veux dire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? je demande inquiet.  
- Tu as très bien compris. Je suis en train de mourrir à petit feu. On dirait bien que Voldemort n'a pas apprécié que je sois un espion.  
- Le sort... Comment s'appelle-t-il? dis-je en sentant la panique me gagner.  
- Dois-je te rappeler qu'il était très fort pour faire des informulés?  
- Sais-tu ce que fait le sort?  
- Il empoisonne peu à peu le sang qui est dans mes veines pour arriver vers le coeur. A la fin, je ne serais plus qu'un cadavre de plus. Harry, sa ne sert à rien d'essayer de me soigner.  
- Tais toi!

Mes larmes coulent en masse sur mes joues quand je réalise que je pourrais le perdre. M'agenouillant à ses côtés, je récite un à un tout les sorts de soin que je connaisse mais rien ne semble marcher.

Alors que je commence à me dire que oui, c'est impossible de le sauver, je me rappele d'une conversation avec Dumbledore.

Flash- Back:

- Quel est le sort de soin le plus fort que vous connaissez, professeur?  
- L'amour?  
- Comment sa?  
- Si un jour, tout les sorts du monde n'arrivent pas à soigner un malade, demande toi d'abord s'il veut être soigné. Si la réponse est non, fais en sorte qu'il le veuille. N'oublis pas, Harry, que l'amour est le meilleur remède.

Fin du Flash-Bach.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois Severus. L'air serein, un sourire sur les lèvres et les yeux fermés me firent penser que non, il ne voulait vraiment pas être soigné.  
Pourquoi?  
Peu à peu la rage, qui caractérise les gryffondors, m'envahit. Comment ose-t-il ne pas vouloir être à mes côtés?

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu donc pas vivre?  
- Pourquoi en aurais-je envie?  
- Tu ne veux pas être à mes côtés?  
- Que fais-tu des remarques des sorciers? Penses-tu qu'ils vont venir me féliciter quand ils sauront que moi, un ancien mangemort, je suis avec leur sauveur?  
- Mais on s'en fout des gens! je m'écrie alors que je prends avec tendresse sa tête entre mes mains.  
- Ne t'ais tu donc jamais dis que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi? Que peut-être je pourrais avoir peur du regard du monde sur moi? Peut être que tu pourrais me quitter quand tu réaliseras ton erreur?  
- Quelle erreur? Est-ce une erreur de vouloir être avec celui que l'on aime? Si tu as peur du regard du monde, je t'en protégerais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi! Juste, ne meurs pas, je gémis.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce que si jamais tu meurs, je mourrais ensuite! Et Maman te détesteras! Alors... Restes avec moi?  
- Tu ne sais pas comment je suis. Je suis encore pire avec mes amants. Je suis horriblement possesif.  
- Je te prends quand même!  
- Tu ne pourras plus jamais me quitter si tu dis une nouvelle fois que tu m'aimes. Je te tuerais et me tuerais ensuite, prévient-il.  
- Je t'aime, dis-je d'un ton sûr sans une once de peur.  
- Tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quel merdier tu viens de te mettre.  
- Je m'en fiche.

Rassuré, je lui lance un sort de soin le plus puissant qui me vient à l'esprit et regarde Severus se remettre doucement de ses blessures. Ses joues si cireuses prennent un rose léger, son pied reprend une forme plus normale et le bleu de son épaule disparaît peu à peu.

- Espérons que tu as pris la bonne décision.  
- N'importe quelles décisions est bonne tant que tu es avec moi.

Je lui tends une main pour l'aider à se relever et il en profite pour me donner un rapide baiser sitôt debout.

- On dirait que tu vas mieux, dis-je en rougissant.  
- Peut-être devrions nous rentrer chez moi? demandes-tu une lueur perverse dans les yeux.  
- Pas avant d'avoir répondu de tes actesn mangemort!

Eberlué, je regarde, sans vraiment comprendre, Severus se faire mettre en joue par Ginny.

* * *

Le procès dura 3 jours, le temps pour moi de rassembler toutes les preuves qui permettrait de prouver à tous que Severus était bien un espion pour nous.

Ginny fut folle de rage quand le verdict tomba: Severus Rogue était blanchi et était libre.

Sitôt que je sus la nouvelle, je fis en sorte de l'acceuillir à la sortie me moquant bien des journalistes pendant que je l'embrassais fougueusement.  
Severus fit en sorte que 1 mois plus tard nous déménagions dans une maison en campagne.

* * *

Un gémissement d'extase m'échappe alors que mes paupières s'ouvrent. M'appuyant sur mes coudes, je lève la tête pour regarder ce qui se passe.

Un gémissement apréciateur s'échappe de mes lèvres quand je vois Severus en train de me pénetrer de 2 doigts pendant qu'il me suce furieusement.

Quelle magnifique façon de se réveiller vient-il de trouver.

Finalement, je jouis dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne veuille s'enlever, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse

Je ne regrette décidement pas de l'avoir sauvé.


End file.
